


Truthful

by AstoriaK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 莱姆斯一点也不想只穿着内裤在大礼堂乱跑，但这比承认他在淋浴间里偷看过西里斯要好得多。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15





	Truthful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truthful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895463) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



詹姆仔细地审视着围坐成圈的每一个人，然后冲着莱姆斯眯起眼睛，而后者绝对 ** **不**** 在圈子里，他跟这个游戏一点儿关系也没有。“真心话还是大冒险，卢平。”

“我不玩。”莱姆斯说。

“你当然得玩。”

“我真的不玩。”

“来嘛，莱姆斯。”麦金农边说边把自己的头发别到耳后，“就陪我们玩玩。”

莱姆斯低声叹了口气。他的确是来陪他们玩的，但现在已经半夜两点半了，而且他的肋骨还在因为上次满月而隐隐作痛。他一点也不想亲某个人的光溜屁股蛋，或者对巨乌贼歌唱大哥布林之歌，或者溜进赫奇帕奇休息室冲某人的头顶浇一桶水。上次他们玩这个愚蠢的游戏时，莱姆斯和彼得被整夜锁在城堡外面。他们睡在四号温室里，枕着斯普劳特教授获奖的蟹爪兰，她发现他们时显然一点也不惊讶。

“不。”

“胆小鬼。”彼得说。

莱姆斯皱着眉回敬每一个人——詹姆和伊万斯在沙发的一边，麦金农在另一边，西里斯懒散地躺在麦金农脚边，彼得和麦当娜就坐在他边上。詹姆的眼镜架断了，看起来随时会从他鼻子上掉下来，麦当娜枕着彼得的大腿，看起来快睡着了。伊万斯露出了个过分甜美的笑容，但莱姆斯不吃这一套。她要是决定使坏，那几乎能赶上詹姆的水平。

“不。”

“你担心什么？”西里斯问。二十分钟前彼得赌他不敢和麦金农接吻，他的嘴唇现在还红着。“伊万斯又不是没见过你不穿衣服。”

伊万斯咯咯笑起来，詹姆发出像坏了的水壶一样的声音。莱姆斯又叹了口气，揉了揉脸。“那又不是我的错。”他为自己辩护道。

“的确不是。”伊万斯说，但她冲他眨眨眼，詹姆又发出了那个声音。“实际上，”她戳了戳詹姆的腰，“我认为这是 ** **你的**** 错。”

莱姆斯点点头。“没错。他只是想帮我弄掉毛衣上的污渍，而不是把我的衣服送到梅林都不知道哪儿的地方。顺便说一句，我再也没找到那些衣服，我还挺喜欢那件毛衣的。”

“如果你一开始没有弄翻那口坩埚的话，”詹姆愤愤不平地说，“你也不会把起泡药水弄得满身都是。”

“我怎么知道你会在扫帚间熬起泡药水？”莱姆斯反击道。既然他们都开始讨论这个问题了，他也要把另一件事弄清楚。“你 ** **为什么**** 要在扫帚间熬起泡药水？”

“我本来可以去桃金娘的厕所的，我们一直都去那儿。但是彼得这该死的——”

“我可没对她做什么，”彼得尖锐地说。麦当娜咕哝了句什么，听着像是 ** **闭嘴**** ，然后翻了个身，让彼得瞪大了眼睛，她的手就搭在他裤子上。“桃金娘——”

“孩子们，”西里斯责备道，听起来还挺可笑的，因为通常都是莱姆斯看其他三个人拌嘴。西里斯侧过身子，刚好能用一只眼睛瞪着莱姆斯。莱姆斯非常确信他的眼睛闪着恶作剧的光芒。“他问你话呢，莱姆斯，真心话还是大冒险？”

“不。”莱姆斯抓起一个小抱枕——家养小精灵永远会把抱枕放在每个角落——砸向西里斯的头。“再有三天我们就彻底毕业了，我不想花这时间去关禁闭。”

“那就选真心话。”麦金农摆着手说。她大概觉得她特别 ** **讲道理**** 。

不是莱姆斯不相信詹姆，是莱姆斯 ** **一点也不相信詹姆**** 。他的毛茸茸的小秘密肯定是安全的，但是詹姆大脑运作的方式会让其他所有事情变得惊心动魄，包括他不方便透露的、日益严重的，对西里斯的暗恋。莱姆斯不知道詹姆怎么发现的，但他猜看不透他的詹姆绝对不是屌炸天的詹姆。

“真心话？”詹姆歪着头问，眼里隐约透露着危险。

“大冒险。”莱姆斯豁出去了。他一点也不想只穿着内裤在大礼堂乱跑，但这比承认他在淋浴间里偷看过西里斯要好得多。

詹姆摆出一副深思熟虑的表情，但似乎被他咬着舌头憋笑的样子毁了。“我赌你不敢亲西里斯。”

“别。”

“噢，好吧，”西里斯从地上爬起来，半跪着爬向莱姆斯的椅子，带着坏笑跪在莱姆斯双腿之间。他研究了一会儿莱姆斯的表情，然后小心翼翼地把双手搭在莱姆斯的大腿上。“你知道他的，最好还是让他如愿以偿。”

莱姆斯觉得喉咙干涩。“当然。”他在扶手上擦了擦自己汗津津的手掌。“这样最好。”

西里斯起身亲他，轻柔、缓慢，但似乎太久了——比幼稚的亲亲游戏和詹姆·波特脑子抽风的要求都要久。他后退了一点，手指还抓着莱姆斯的领口。莱姆斯感觉晕乎乎的，他怀疑自己看起来也的确晕乎乎的。

“你还好吧？”西里斯小声地问。

“嗯。”

西里斯再次靠近他。“棒极了。”

这次的感觉完全不同：西里斯抚过莱姆斯的下巴，捧着他的后颈，手指纠缠进莱姆斯的头发，然后，然后把舌头伸进了莱姆斯嘴里，莱姆斯发出呻吟——不算特别大声，但在座的其他人应该都听得见——他觉得自己的脸红透了，两颊在燃烧，但他还是抓着西里斯的衣服，把他拉近。

“我知道，我就知道。”詹姆拍着手欢呼道，“我几个月前就该这么做了。”

莱姆斯想给詹姆一个拥抱，但同时也想狂扁他一顿。这个感觉很熟悉：詹姆·波特就是会给人留下这样的感觉。


End file.
